1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with container assemblies for medicaments or the like which are readily convertible between a latched, child-resistant configuration and an unlatched, adult configuration. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such container assemblies and corresponding methods wherein a closure assembly is provided for securement to the open top of a container, with the closure assembly including a lid presenting opposed faces and rotatably mounted so as to permit full rotation of the lid to the child-resistant or adult orientation thereof while the lid remains coupled to the closure assembly. Thus, the lid changeover is accomplished without separation of the lid from the container and closure assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous child-resistant closure devices for preventing access to containers storing dangerous substances such as medicaments, poisons, or household cleaners have been developed in the past. While such devices provide a measure of safety for children, they can be difficult to manipulate by older or disabled persons of limited dexterity. Accordingly, convertible closure devices have also been provided in the past, so that the devices can be alternately configured in a child-resistant or easy-open adult orientations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,450 discloses a cap assembly which has one side providing a child-resistant closure, whereas the other provides a non-child-resistant closure. In order to change between the configurations, it is necessary to bodily remove the cap from the vial and reverse it for re-attachment to the vial in the new configuration. Similarly, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0062901 and 2007/0267379 disclose reversible, dual-function vial caps which again require cap removal and inversion in order to switch between the alternate configurations. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,904 describes a reversible closure wherein the closure includes an outer cap and a coaxial, nested inner cap. In order to convert the closure from the child-resistant mode to the non-child-resistant mode, the outer cap is removed, inverted and re-attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,691 describes a child-resistant closure having an easy-open feature. In this design, the closure is rotatably attached to a container and has a depending skirt and a hinged lid carrying a latching member. The lid latches only if the closure is turned to a positioned such that the latch is aligned with a slot in the latching flange. Rotation of the closure relative to the slot, once the latch has been engaged through the slot, locks the lid against opening.
Other references include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,455; 4,782,964; 4,809,874; 5,031,784; 5,083,671; 5,137,260; 5,180,072; 5,238,130; 5,765,705; 5,860,543; 5,927,535; 6,161,711; 6,171,711; 6,772,902; 7,108,447; 7,198,161; and US Published Application No. 2006/0219727.